Moonlight
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: Remus is on a mission for the Order to get werewolves on their side. But not before Tonks pledges her love for him and gives him a surprise he will never forget.
1. Tonks

It's not like he hasn't gone through this before. The rush he gets when he steps into the moonlight. Then, the pain. The pain that starts at his back, then works its way throughout his body. But, this time was different.

"_Tonks," _He thought as his face began to take shape.

"_Tonks," _He thought again as he grew a tail.

"_Tonks!" _He howled her name as he finished the transformation. The other werewolves looked at him in confusion. The underground tunnel was where Albus Dumbledore had sent him. Therefore, where he was now. He had been having trouble convincing the other werewolves to join the better side. Damn that Fenrir Greyback.

Remus lay down as he gathered many stares from his "friends". His real friends were not here. They belonged to the Order. Kingsley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Sirius-

"No!" He thought. He had avoided the thought of his best friend for so long.

He continued to name names in his mind. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Tonks.

Tonks was the reason this transformation was so difficult. Before he had left, she had pronounced her love for him. He knew he was too dangerous for her. Being a werewolf was the reason. She told him she didn't care, and not to leave. He had to go, for the Order, for Dumbledore, for Harry, for the greater good.

She was far too young for him. Not only that but she was Sirius cousin-

"NO!" He howled and the werewolves looked at him in surprise.

"My life is hell," he thought as he ignored oncoming footsteps approaching him. A werewolf leaned down over him and whispered.

"Hello Remus."

_Tonks._


	2. No More Reasons

It couldn't be her. It just couldn't. For one thing, there is no way she would make it this far down a tunnel full of ravenous werewolves.

He lifted his head off the ground and looked at the werewolf standing before him.

"_Of course it isn't Tonks, get a grip,"_ he told himself.

Then he noticed the top of this werewolves' head was purple.

"Hello Remus," She repeated.

"Tonks?" He growled.

"Shhhh!" She said. "I'm known as Dora down here. It's my werewolf name."

He looked her up and down and almost attacked her right then. "Get the hell out of here _Tonks." _He spat her name.

She looked at him with confusion and smiled slyly. "Sorry, I don't speak werewolf." He growled low in his throat.

"Then how did you know I said your name?" He decided to take advantage of her fake confused look and added, "You stupid git." He saw a little of a reaction, but she hid it well.

"Remus, I needed to-"

"Shut up you wanker."

She looked ready to attack him but she calmly said, "I do not understand you."

"You do," he wrote in the sand beneath her feet with his claws. "I know you do. If you were to come down here I know you would learn everything you could. You learned werewolf."

"So I did." She admitted.

"Leave now _Tonks_," He yelled. The other werewolves seemed to have vanished and he looked around him.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you called out my name when you transformed?" She asked coyly.

He turned his attention back to her as she sat down next to him. "I would, but that would mean you would stay here longer. If you blow my cover not only will _you_ be in danger, Dumbledore will have your head!"

She sighed deeply. "There you go again Remus! Thinking of others before yourself! What about _you_? What do _you_ want?"

"I want _you_ to leave. If I have to drag you out of here myself, I will do it!"

"Aren't you wondering why you haven't attacked me, yet you know I'm not a werewolf?"

"Tonks, just shut up and leave."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Now!"

"I'm not leaving. You can't make me."

"That's very childish. That's what you are. A mere child."

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

He hesitated a second because it seemed she was unstable. He had to get her to leave though; he knew what he had to say. "Yes."

He noticed a single tear run down her cheek, even though it was pitch black, his werewolf side could see even at night.

"Okay, then I let you get your say in the matter, now it's my turn." That wasn't what he had expected. "I love you, and don't interrupt," which is exactly what he had been about to do. "I need you Remus. You may think you're too _old_," She spat the word. "Too _poor_, and too _dangerous_ for me but you couldn't be more wrong."

"You may be older than me, but I don't care. If you do recall it was because of your lack of money that you and I first got to know each other more than mere acquaintances. Look at me now Remus; I'm here with you while you are a werewolf. Dangerous; I think not!"

He thought she was finished so he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "As for me being Sirius' cousin; who cares? He wouldn't want himself to be a reason to stand in the way of us. You know that though don't you?"

He had been put off by the mention of that which he had been thinking of a few minutes earlier. "Are you finished?" He finally managed to say.

"One more thing," She said and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his lightly. She pulled away quickly and said, "Now I am."

He sat there stunned for only a few seconds. It was undeniable that there was a spark. When her lips met his he could feel electricity surging through his body. He felt really warm inside. The reasons not to love her were unimportant to him. She had given him good reasons to let his guard down. That kiss was the best one.

"I'm not," He said as his werewolf self leaned towards hers. He pressed his lips to hers, hard and let the moment settle between them. He knew in his heart he would go back to being "too old, too poor, and too dangerous" in the morning. But tonight he let himself free. For once in his life he would have a great night that he would never forget. But sadly, never would she.


End file.
